Code Geass no Méli Réédition
by Love chocolat
Summary: Une réédition de Code Geass no Méli. Suite au visionnage complet de la R2, ça n'allait plus, j'ai donc décidé de partir sur le même thème, mais autrement. Attention, spoil, ça se passe après le dernier épisode. Respect général du caractère des personnages
1. Prologue

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Ma nouvelle fic, après une autre qui, encore une fois, est restée inachevée D Bon là, j'ai une bonne raison : la fic et l'idée de départ ne cadraient plus avec le manga, donc... Réédition \o/

Vous avez lu Code Geass no Méli? Non? Pas grave. Sachez juste qu'on y trouve une romance dont on fera référence ici. L'histoire se passe après la R2, sauf le prologue - ou presque.

On disclaime : perso pas à moi, sauf Mélina et le reste de la bande qui le suit, actuellement que Nathan.

Voilà. Bonne lecture D

Ah, autre chose : merci de me laisser des reviews, gentils lecteurs... Sinon, la suite risque de se faire attendre... Longtemps (pas de menaces, juste que je sais que ça me motive pas quand je sais pas si on me lit).

* * *

**Prologue**

Le vent souffle sur Tokyo. La vie y ait parfaitement paisible depuis l'assassinat de Lelouch the Vilain. Il a réussi. La paix a été instauré et le calme absolu – ou presque – reigne désormais sur ce qui fut, l'espace d'un temps, le Saint Empire de Britannia. Mais maintenant, une nouvelle menace reigne. Et personne n'en a conscience.

* * *

_- Innocent Days, _Hitomi. -  
(musique à écouter pour l'ambiance)

_« Onee-sama ! »_

_Les cris résonnent à mes oreilles. Ma petite soeur est à mon chevet. Elle est en larmes. Elle comprend ce qu'il se passe... Qui lui a expliqué !? Qui lui a expliqué ce qui était en train de se passer?! Il n'avait pas le droit, il n'avait aucun droit de faire ça ! Elle est encore si jeune, elle n'a pas besoin de comprendre ce genre de choses...  
Alors je m'efforcer de sourire. De lui sourire et de lui prendre la main, pour lui dire que tout va bien. Ca va aller. _

_Derrière elle se tient mon frère cadet. Il fait le garçon fort, du haut de ses six ans, bientôt sept, restant de marbre face à la situation autant que possible. Mais je les vois, briller dans ses yeux, ces larmes invisibles... Lui n'a eu besoin de personne pour qu'on lui explique. _

_  
J'ai sept ans.Bientôt huit. Et je vais mourir. _

_Ma main serre celle de la jeune enfant, de deux trois ans, qui comprend d'ores et déjà, bien trop tôt, ce qu'est la mort. Bah, je n'aurais pas gâché ma vie... J'étais condamnée dès le départ, je le savais... Et j'ai eu la chance de naître avec une intelligence absolument exceptionnelle, qui m'a permis de faire en quelques années ce que certaines personnes n'arrivent à faire en une vie. Suis-je bien née, pour ça? Hm, pour sûr, les moyens financiers étaient là pour me permettre de faire tout ce dont j'avais envie, et de me maintenir parmi les vivants le plus longtemps possible. Mais il est des maladies qui ne pardonnent pas, et qui ne peuvent être guéries par la meilleure des sciences. _

_J'aurais aimé voyager, parcourir le monde, tomber amoureuse... Mes yeux passent de mon frère à Nathan, droit comme un piquet, un peu en retrait. Il n'est pas de la famille, mais il est à mon chevet, et ne me lâche jamais d'une semelle. C'est son boulot, et il dit que c'est un honneur pour lui de me servir, néanmoins, cela me met mal à l'aise... Je suis contente qu'il soit là. Toutes les personnes que j'aime ne seront pas là pour ma mort, mais la plupart... La plupart. _

_Je cille avec lenteur et sens la main de ma soeur serrer la mienne. L'ambiance de ma chambre est extrêmement tendue. Maman n'est pas là. Elle doit être en train de discuter avec le médecin._

_« Onee-sama... Tu vas résister encore, hein? Ce n'est qu'une crise? »_

_L'espoir naïf de mon jeune frère me fait sourire. Pourtant, je n'ai le temps de répondre qu'une violente quinte de toux me secoue, me faisant cracher poumons et sang. La maladie me ronge, salit mon sang et dévore mes organes. Le cancer, ça pardonne pas... Surtout une leucémie déclarée à la naissance. Mais même la petite, pourtant la benjamine de nous trois, a compris que c'était terminé. J'ai entendu le médecin dire à Maman que j'en avais pour une heure, grand maximum. C'était il y a trois quarts d'heure, déjà. Alors je savoure les derniers instants que je passerai en ce monde. _

_Ma toux cesse et Nathan, imperturbable, s'est avancé pour essuyer le sang qui a coulé hors de mes lèvres et de mes narines. Si on m'avait demandé mon avis, j'aurais préféré que mes deux cadets ne me voient pas dans cet état. Ils vont gardé de moi ce souvenir, au lieu de l'image de l'aînée riante et intelligente que je me suis efforcée d'avoir pendant tout ce temps, pour qu'il la conserve en souvenir. Je ne vivrai plus que dans leurs souvenirs. Alors je veux que ces derniers ne soient pas des souvenirs quelconques d'une fille faible et malade. C'est ce que je suis, certes, mais c'est terrible de savoir que les gens ne vous percevront que de cette manière après votre trépas. Vous ne vous imaginez pas, vous. _

_Je me crispe soudainement, sous une violente douleur qui s'empare de moi. Je sens la panique, au bout de mon bras. Je sens ma soeur secouée par les sanglots. Je sens la fin qui remonte lentement. Je ne sens plus mes jambes.  
Mon bras se défait de l'étreinte et ma main vient caresser la joue de la petite fille, toute en larmes, à mon chevet. La main contre sa joue, mon pouce caresse sa paumette avec tendresse. Je m'efforce de sourire. Un beau sourire. Mon dernier. _

_Quelques mots s'échappent de mes lèvres. Ce seront les derniers que toutes ces personnes auront l'occasion d'entendre, avant que la mort ne vienne me chercher. Mon existence, cachée aux yeux du peuple, va prendre fin. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas mon souci, lorsque ces mots retentissent dans la pièce. Je n'ai presque pas le temps de les dire, et le faible murmure qui jaillit est suivi de la chute de ma main, qui semble tomber au ralenti. Mes yeux se couvrent d'un voile de mort, mes paupières tombent. Noir._

_« Ca va aller, Nanaly. »_

* * *

Voilou... D Reviews?

* * *


	2. La Cour des Miracles et le Champ de Mars

Hey all ! Voici mon premier chapitre D Il fut long à faire... J'avais du mal à avancer... Donc bon... Enjoy, toujours :) Les reviews (enfin la review et les demandes d'alertes à la publication) m'ont fait plaisir

* * *

**Chapitre premier**

Le vent souffle sur Tokyo. La vie y ait parfaitement paisible depuis l'assassinat de Lelouch the Vilain. Il a réussi. La paix a été instauré et le calme absolu – ou presque – reigne désormais sur ce qui fut, l'espace d'un temps, le Saint Empire de Britannia. Mais maintenant, une nouvelle menace reigne. Et personne n'en a conscience.

Le soleil vit en seul maître, aujourd'hui. Il réchauffe la terre et les coeurs, il leur donne envie de sortir jouer à l'extérieur, d'avoir une vie, une belle vie, de flirter, de papilloner, de... De vivre. Ce goût de vie que personne ou presque de ressent, ce goût, cette délectation de chaque seconde de la vie, personne, _personne,_ ne le percevait comme elle le percevait. Mais l'important n'était pas là, pas encore, non, loin s'en faut.

**Bienvenue dans la Cour des Miracles  
Un ramassis de brigands, poètes, voleurs, mendiants, libre-penseurs  
et Mitra sait quoi encore… **

Karen Stadtfield. Dite Kouzuki. Mi-Britannienne, mi-japonaise. A participé à la rébellion noire. Fidèle suivante de Zero, excellent pilote de Nightmare. Aujourd'hui, c'est une étudiante parmi tant d'autres. Elle va à l'Académie Ashford, avec Rivaltz. De tout le groupe qui a pu être ici, les amis proches, il ne reste qu'eux, ainsi que Millay et Nina, mais... Elles sont parties faire leur vie, ailleurs sans doute. Millay est toujours présentatrice télé, et Nina travaille pour la fédération internationale, mettant au point des inventions qui permettront, nous l'espérons tous, à la paix de perdurer.  
La jeune femme s'avance dans les ruelles, suit son parcours habituel. Lelouch lui manque, elle doit bien l'avouer, même s'il les a tous fait souffrir, même s'il les a trahi, même si pour lui elle n'a été qu'un pion, même s'il les aurait tués sans sommation. Il lui manque et, malgré tout, même en ayant vu son corps tomber après le fatal coup porté par Zero, elle a espéré, pendant quelques semaines encore, le voir revenir, en clamant qu'il était vivant et qu'on ne se débarasserait pas de lui comme ça.

Mais il était mort. Lui, et Suzaku. Gino lui avait raconté, que le Knightmare de ce dernier avait explosé après qu'ils aient terminé leur affrontement. Tiens, en parlant de lui, il avait promis de revenir à l'Académie pour étudier... Mais elle ne l'avait toujours pas revu...

**Entre dans la Cour des Miracles  
Ici, rien n'est anormal, et tout peut arriver  
Attends-toi au pire comme au meilleur...**

Et puis, au bureau des étudiants, elle n'est pas si seule avec Gino. Marilyn est là aussi. Marilyn, c'est la blonde superficielle, le stéréotype que vous trouverez dans n'importe quelle bande dessinée. Un peu greluche, toujours en train de se manucurer les ongles et avec un rire à percer les tympans, un égo exacerbé et une manie de toujours rabaisser ceux qu'elle estime inférieurs à sa grandeur. Elle était entré dans le bureau des étudiants à grands coups de pots-de-vin.  
Et puis il y avait cette jeune fille, dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Millay venait la voir souvent, et c'était son père lui-même qui l'avait fait entrée dans l'établissement. Une jolie jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et d'une vingtaine d'années. Vraiment jolie, ni trop grosse, ni trop mince, et avec cette peau pâle de la noblesse britanienne. Elle pensait que c'était probablement en cet honneur qu'on l'avait faite entrer dans l'Académie, car cette jolie fille avait une particularité ; Millay leur avait avoué qu'elle avait un retard mental. Elle ne savait pas parler et, si elle savait se déplacer et s'occuper d'elle seule, elle avait sérieusement besoin de développer son intelligence limitée. Inutile de préciser que c'était la victime fa-vo-ri-te de Marilyn, qui adorait la traitait d'imbécile ou de simple d'esprit et qui ne se gênait pour faire des remarques désobligeantes – « Qu'importe ! Disait-elle. Elle ne comprend guère, de toute façon. » – malgré les regards assassins de la japonaise et de Rivaltz.

La jeune femme passe la grille de l'établissement et traverse l'allée calmement. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a eu de nouvelles d'Ôgi. Il faudrait qu'elle songe à aller le voir, lui et Nanaly, au siège gouvernemental. Et puis, ce sera une occasion de voir Zero.

Ses pas sont rapides, la foulée allongée. Karen a hâte d'arriver, de voir tout le monde, de suivre les cours... Après tout, ça la change tellement des champs de bataille ! Elle pénètre dans le bâtiment et s'avance dans les couloirs, jusqu'à arriver dans le bureau des étudiants. Là, Rivaltz discute avec Marilyn et, cette jeune fille dont elle ne se souvient jamais du nom regarde par la fenêtre avec un air absent.

« Bonjour Karen !  
- Bonjour, Marilyn, Rivaltz. Vous allez bien?  
- Ca va ! »

Elle pose son sac et va s'installer vers les deux autres sans plus se soucier de la jeune fille devant la fenêtre. C'est triste à dire, mais elle ne peut rien pour aller, sinon la laisser évoluer seule. Alors elle se tourna vers les deux autres, aussi souriante qu'à l'habitude.

**Ici dans la Cour des Miracles**  
**Les morts sont vivants, les vivants sont morts  
Oublie ce que tu connais et laisse ton imagination te dicter la suite...**

Cette journée semblait être une journée comme une autre. Millay arriva dans l'après-midi et apprit à cette fille attardée comment se servir d'un ordinateur pendant que les autres faisaient leurs devoirs. Tout allait bien. Trop bien, depuis la mort du 99ème Empereur de Britannia. Ce bonheur, cette allégresse ne pouvait pas durer. Surtout après l'erreur internationale de détruire tous les Knightmares encore en un seul morceau pour éviter les conflits. Il était certains qu'il y en aurait pour ne pas respecter ce traité. Mais restait à savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Karen travaillait. Rivaltz trava-... Euh, faisait semblant de travailler, et Marilyn se refaisait les ongles. Millay travaillait sur l'ordinateur, tout allait bien. Et puis... Le téléphone de Karen sonna. Dans le même temps, un tremblement agitait la ville de Tokyo. Un tremblement de terre?

**Bienvenue sur le Champ de Mars  
Le sang, la guerre, la bataille et les morts  
Acceptez les, voyez les, supportez les sans sourciller**

«Oui, allô?  
- Karen ! Karen, on a besoin de...krkch...»

La jeune fille fronce les sourcils. La réception est mauvaise, très mauvaise. Mais elle parirait avoir reconnu la voix d'Ôgi. Si Ôgi l'appelle, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose. Ils sont toujours en contact, certes, mais il sait qu'elle est à l'Académie et qu'elle a des cours. Et donc qu'elle ne peut pas passer son temps à papoter chiffons. Donc, là, si on l'appelle, c'est qu'il y a urgence... La seule question c'est : quel genre d'urgence, précisément?

Un nouveau tremblement de terre les secoue. Marilyn finit par pousser un cri et se cache derrière Rivaltz, qui supporte tout cela comme un homme se doit de le faire – il ne faut pas flancher devant Millay-chan. En fait, dans l'histoire, la personne la plus calme, c'est...

« Bordel, comme j'aimerai être aussi débile qu'elle en ce moment ! Lança la blonde superficielle. »

C'est l'instant que Gino choisit pour arriver, en retard, essoufflé. Et la lueur qui vacille telle une flamme dans son regard n'indique rien de bon. Il est pâle, comme s'il venait de voir la Mort.

« Des... Des Knightmares... »

L'annonce fait frémir toutes les personnes présentes – sauf une – de terreur. Des Knightmares? Comment cela est-il possible? Après tout... Tous les pays du monde ont signé un accord. Plus de ces engins preneurs de vie.Rakshata et Lloyd s'était mis d'accord aussi pour ne plus en construire, ni aider à une quelconque construction, et s'étaient dès maintenant consacré à des études scientifiques moins belliqueuses. D'où ces méchas pouvaient-il bien sortir, bon sang ! C'était à n'y rien comprendre...

Et, dans l'immédiat, tout ce que Karen avait compris, et qui était en train de se passer, c'était que ces engins de guerre étaient en train d'attaquer Tokyo. Notamment l'Académie et le siège gouvernemental.

* * *

Catastrophe. C'était le mot qui lui brûlait les lèvres et refusait de sortir. Ils entendaient, ici, des explosions diverses et variées et, sur les écrans de contrôle, plusieurs Knightmares avaient été repérés. Une dizaine sur l'Académie Ashford, et les reste, bien plus fourni, sur la tour du gouvernement. Le plus frustrant était qu'ils avaient les pilotes. Son Altesse Cornélia, Karen, Gino, ou même lui, s'il le fallait ! Et probablement d'autres, qui accepteraient de venir les aider. D'autres grands chevaliers, des pilotes non pas exceptionnels mais formés et reconnus... Comme il regrettait, en cet instant, d'avoir tué presque tous les Knights Of Round...

Derrière son masque, Suzaku ne peut que contempler l'ampleur de la catastrophe. _Nous avons échoué, Lelouch._ La paix n'aura pas duré. La peur a vite été rattrapée par la cupidité humaine. Ils avaient mis trop d'espoir dans leurs congénères... Et maintenant, son meilleur ami, à qui il avait pris la vie pour des dizaines de raison, avait trouvé la mort... Pour rien. Il n'était pas du genre à se plaindre. Mais là, il le pensait clairement : ce n'est pas juste.

Nanaly entre dans la pièce, poussée par Schneizel, qui vient rejoindre le groupuscule qui s'est formé dans la salle principale, autour des écrans de contrôle, cherchant une solution. On pouvait, avec les engins restant, aller se défendre. Mais, même avec Zéro, Tôdo et Cornelia aux commandes, ils n'avaient aucune chance. L'idée de construire des Knightmares avec les soldats, pour en avoir quelques uns très rapidement avait été soulevée. Lloyd et Rakshata étaient tombés d'accord : il leur faudrait au moins trois jours. En cas d'urgence et sait-on jamais, ils étaient quand même descendu dans les sous sols pour tenter leur chance.

**Entre sur le Champ de Mars  
Epée à la main, la haine dans les yeux  
Ici, la morale n'a pas d'appui, seule la survie est ton amie**

« Il nous faut un plan d'attaque. Nous devons absolument riposter ! »

La voix de Cornelia avait retenti, forte, sèche. Le bâtiment tout entier tremblait sous l'assaut que les soldats tentaient d'affronter comme ils pouvaient. Les communications étaient brouillées pour la plupart, excepté celles de la Grande Salle aux soldats, qui n'était que difficile.  
Nanaly avait caché sa tête entre ses mains. Ca lui rappelait le Damoclès. Elle avait l'impression d'y être à nouveau... Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient plus le Freyja pour se défendre – et c'était tant mieux. Non, le problème, c'était qu'ils étaient complètement démunis face à l'adversaire. Ils n'avaient aucune chance... Et elle en appelait son grand frère, avec ce petit côté désespéré.

Suzaku, derrière le masque le plus lourd du monde, ne faisait que contempler la scène. Une fois de plus, bien qu'ils aient su que l'ancien porteur était Lelouch, et que donc son génie tactique n'était pas en lui, ils attendait de lui qu'il ait un éclair de génie et qu'il les guide, jusqu'à la victoire. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas espoir qu'ils arrivent à faire face. Le côté noir dépressif grandissait. Ils avaient lamentablement échoué. Et terriblement besoin d'aide. Ce qui n'arriverait pas, à moins d'un miracle. Et il ne croyait plus aux miracles.

* * *

« Nyaaaaaaa ! »  
Tel fut le cri que lança Marilyn lorsque le mur s'écroula. Un Knightmare avait donné un coup dans la pierre, et, lentement, comme au ralenti, ladite pierre s'était effondrée. Millay regarda le Knightmare, en contre jour, qui les menaçait, maintenant. Tous firent de même. Sauf une personne. Et la situation en devint comique, puisqu'une sonnerie de téléphone, un peu folle (le Caramell Dansen, pour ceux qui connaissent) retentit dans la pièce. Dans une situation pareille...

Marilyn jeta un regard à l'attardée, terrorisée. Nul doute qu'en cet instant, elle aurait désiré, plus que jamais, être stupide. Être comme elle, ne pas voir la mort qui arrivait à grands pas vers elle, pour la dévorer. Le visage baissé, les longs cheveux noirs faisant rideau, cette jeune demoiselle dont Karen n'arrivait pas à retenir le nom sembla fouiller sur elle à la recherche de cette chose produisant bruit et lumière. Fugacement, dans le danger, une pensée, burlesque, vint les traverser : _pourquoi a-t-elle un téléphone alors qu'elle ne sait pas parler?_

Mais la fin de la chute du mur, cassé en plusieurs endroits par les soins de l'ennemi, achevèrent des les ramener à la réalité. Un nuage masque le soleil un instant, et permet de voir la silhouette de l'ennemi, de voir de quel engin il s'agit. Les secondes semblent s'étirer comme des heures, lorsque la stupeur les frappe tous.

**Ici, sur le Champ de Mars  
Nous ne sommes plus que des bêtes luttant avec la Mort  
Essayant désespérément d'échapper à notre funeste sort. **

C'était impossible. Non... La bataille avait été retransmise dans le monde entier, entre eux et le Knight Of Zero, ils étaient tous morts, tous, sauf Gino. Même lui, qui se dressait devant lui...

« C'est... C'est impossible... »

Gino avait retranscrit ce qu'elle pensait, en cet instant, immobilisée par la peur et l'incompréhension. Devant elle... Devant elle, avec ses camarades à côté, cette fille qui semblait chercher comment fonctionnait son téléphone portable, se dressait...

Le Galahad.

Le Galahad. Le Knightmare de l'ancien Knight Of One, le chevalier le plus puissant de l'Empire Britannien et le plus fidèle à l'Empereur Charles. Là, devant elle. Devant eux. Bismarck Waldstein. La personne dont la présence était parmi les plus improbables. On le voit, on le distingue, à travers la masse de l'engin. Il a été amélioré, il a été refait. On le voit, là haut, dans la coque, en train de tous les jauger du regard. Elle, Gino, Millay... Mais étrangement, son regard s'arrête et s'immobilise lorsqu'il rencontre un chevelure plus noire que l'ébène, plus sombre que les ténèbres.

Lentement, un visage innocent se lève vers lui, et croise son regard. Ses yeux, d'une couleur violacée, le jauge calmement, toujours avec ce côté enfantin. La sonnerie de son portable a cessé de sonner, et maintenant, elle l'a étiré, pour le fixer à son oreille comme un communicateur. Cela sembla terriblement étrange aux yeux de Karen, qui la pensait muette, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.  
Bismarck ne quittait pas ce visage calme et innocent des yeux. Son regard ne trompait personne : il était aussi surpris qu'un peu craintif, en voyant cette personne ; Gino, sans comprendre, durant les secondes qui s'étiraient, regardait l'un et l'autre alternativement. Jusqu'au premier changement qui arriva sans prévenir.

Un sourire déchira brusquement l'innocence des traits de la jeune fille. Un sourire victorieux, un peu sadique, moqueur. Son regard s'anima d'une flamme d'intelligence, ses yeux se mirent à pétiller de malice, alors qu'elle plongeait la main dans sa poche. Comme si c'était le signal et la confirmation qu'il attendait, Bismarck enclencha une arme, de son Knightmare, et la pointa sur la jeune fille. Elle doit mourir. Elle est dangereuse... Trop dangereuse, il faut s'en débarrasser.

La suite se déroula avec une rapidité proche du paranormal. Arme pointé, le Knight tira. Quand on put distinguer, derrière la poussière occasionnée, on pouvait voir que la personne visée n'était plus là. Il fallut un temps à tout le monde pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était en train de grimper sur l'appareil. Et donc, forcément, pour Bismarck, c'était trop tard. Elle était accrochée, retenue par ses jambes dans un angle mort que le chevalier ne pouvait atteindre avec ses commandes, et avait branché un petit ordinateur de poche sur les commandes centrales, via les circuits, non loin des réserves d'énergie. Et dans l'appareil, ça donnait ça :

« _Attention, attention, un intrus a été détecté dans le système_. »

Forcément, Bismarck essayait désespérément d'enrailler la progression dudit intrus. Il savait de quoi cette gamine était capable... Le seul moyen de l'arrêter, c'était de couper l'alimentation. Il appuya sur le bouton rouge sur le tableau de commandes.

« _Impossible d'accéder à votre requête. _»

La voix féminine de l'appareil l'énervait. Ca ne marchait pas, ça ne marchait pas... Elle était déjà dans le fond du système et avait coupé les fonctions manuelles de toutes les commandes. Il ne lui restait donc que l'attaque physique. Mais là, autre problème : la commande de sortie du Knightmare était elle aussi désactivée...

C'est ainsi que, impuissant, le Knight vit les écrans afficher des dizaines et des dizaines d'informations, défilant toutes en même temps, des fois en langage binaire, des fois en d'autres codes de programmation. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle le faisait rapidement, sous le regard des autres étudiants, éberlués qu'une attardée mentale puisse faire ça.

Finalement, la coque s'ouvrit. Bismarck prit son arme à feu, visa la jeune femme qui arrivait, et tira. La balle traversa l'épaule dans un couinement féminin de douleur, mais un pied vint frapper sa main, le désarmant et... La jeune femme avait récupéré le révolver qu'elle pointait maintenant sur lui. Ils échangèrent un regard alors que l'étonnement grandissait dans les yeux de l'homme.

« Comment...  
- Pas de question. Sors. »

Pas de question, donc. La voix, sèche et froide de la jeune fille avait retenti, pour la première fois, aux oreilles des étudiants. Menacé, Bismarck s'exécuta, et, alors qu'il essayait de se rebeller, finit avec une balle dans chaque genou, pour le tenir en respect. La jeune femme le regarda gémir de douleur à ses pieds, sur le sol, devant le Knightmare. Puis regarda Karen, désignant l'engin d'un sourire.

« Il est à toi. Je suppose que tu veux te battre, contre ces enfoirés... »

On voyait, derrière eux, une dizaine de Knightmares détruire l'Académie.

« Et protéger ce à quoi tu tiens. Je t'en donne les moyens, si tu te conformes à mes ordres. »

Etrange, venant de sa part. Mais, sans chercher, Karen acquiesça, s'approchant de l'appareil. Un sourire lui fut adressé.

« Parfait. Branche toi sur la fréquence de communication B7-35. Je l'utilise pour comminuquer avec mes hommes. »

Ses hommes? La jeune japonaise préféra ne pas relever et monta dans l'appareil, retrouvant très vite ses habitudes et ses répères.

« Bon courage, Karen. »

_Je ne suis qu'un cadavre en sursis. _

* * *

Voilou, premier chapitre. Comme promis à mon unique revieweuse, il est plus long que le prologue (bah vi, les chapitres, c'est plus longs). Donc voilà... Encore reviews? :)


End file.
